1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to technology of a powder supplying device for supplying an even amount of powder onto an upper surface of a sheet-like receiving member, and an electrode manufacturing apparatus provided with this powder supplying device.
2. Description of Related Art
A powder supplying device that is a device for supplying powder while dispersing the powder evenly is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-155124 (JP 2003-155124 A), described below, describes just such technology.
The powder supplying device according to JP 2003-155124 A is a device that continuously supplies powder onto a sheet, and includes a chute for pouring powder, a rolling member provided in the chute, and a mesh body provided on a lower portion of the chute. Also, this powder supplying device supplies powder while it, via the mesh body, by vibrating the chute and rolling the rolling member in the chute.
However, with the powder supplying device according to JP 2003-155124 A, the flowability of the powder differs depending on the state of the powder that is poured into the chute, so the amount of powder that is supplied will be not be constant even if the chute is vibrated the same.
Also, the powder supplying device of the related art is configured to break up and disperse the powder that has been loaded into the powder supplying device, by applying shearing force to the powder using rotational force of a rotor or the like, so the particles that form the powder may end up being broken down by the shearing force that is applied. If the particles are broken down into microparticles, the flowability of the powder will deteriorate. Therefore, the powder supplying device of the related art that is configured to apply shearing force using a rotor is not able to easily supply the powder while evenly dispersing it.